Nanyate? Groom to be killed
by Kamen Disguise
Summary: Short drabble on our three favorite "boys", Kazuma, Kawachi, and Kuro-yan, ending with Kawachi's favorite saying. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Um... this is really old. Just saying. Like, year-2007-old. But it was kind of hanging around my "Other Stuff" folder so, feeling sorry for it, I finally posted it up. (This was made way back when I first discovered Yakitate! Japan as an anime. It's been awhile, and I honestly don't even really remember the actual plot. :3 Te-he.) Sorry if you get confused- I used both their first and last names constantly.

Disclaimer: Never have, never will. But if I did, the anime wouldn't have ended so anti-climatically and would've lasted longer than a measly 60 episodes. ;]

Enjoy!

* * *

"Waaah!" Kazuma cried out in awe. "Kuro-yan's getting married?"

"I'm surprised, too, Kuro-yan!" Kyousuke said with a disturbed face. "Never knew you had it in you, Kuro-yan."

"STOP CALLING ME KURO-YAN! DO NOT ADDRESS ME SO INFORMALLY!" Ryou commanded harshly with exasperation. Then he coughed to clear out his throat. "And what did you not know that I had in me?"

Kyousuke hesitated before speaking, peering at the groom-to-be suspiciously. Then, nodding as if coming to a conclusion, he pointed accusingly at the examiner's head. "You put something in her food, didn't you?"

Ryou's right eyebrow twitched.

"Mou, Kawachi," Kazuma whined, tugging on the elder's sleeve. "Kuro-yan isn't THAT cruel. How could you think so low of him?"

"Why, thank you, Azuma," Ryou said gratefully, patting Kazuma awkwardly on the head. "And, no, Kawachi!" Ryou objected, poking Kyousuke rather hard in the chest. "This woman is marrying me because she loves me, not because I tricked her!"

"So, did you bribe her then?" Kyousuke pried, not the least bit convinced. "How much? A cheap 1,000 Yen? Hmm? Ne, Kuro-yan, I guess all that charm you said you had is lost in your little white hairs!" Kyousuke cackled, poking his usual fun at the unfortunate victim.

A vein pulsed upon Ryou's hot head.

"Well," Kazuma acknowledged slowly. "I _have _been wondering why Kuroyanagi does not have a girlfriend at his young age…"

A third and fourth popped up.

"Yeah, it's no wonder why he hasn't gotten a girl since that "_Cathy"_ person we keep on hearing about," Kyousuke said snidely, barely concealing his laughter.

And then a tenth—okay, that was it.

"Oi, Kawachi!" Ryou said, stopping both Kazuma and Kawachi from further comments that would make his head explode in anger. "If I lack so much charm, as you say, but I still have a girl, why don't YOU have a girlfriend?" Ryou spoke up in a challenging voice, tilting his chin up confidently.

_He can't beat that._

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Eh?" Kazuma blinked. "Oh, that's right, Kawachi. You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"Girlfriend?" Kyousuke asked. Then his eyes widened, and he nodded in realization. "Aaah, girlfriend… you're right, Azuma."

"Aha!" Ryou cried in triumph. "So you admit it! You have no more charm then I do! I am by far most handsome and have the greater ability to get a girl!"

_Take THAT!_

"What I was _going _to say," Kyousuke continued with an irritant look on his face, "you're right, Azuma. I don't have a girlfriend…" He then paused for dramatic effect. "The thing is, Kuro-yan, is that I have TWO girlfriends!"

Ryou's eyes popped out. "EEEHH? Nani?

Kyousuke smirked victoriously. "Yeah, that's right, count them: TWO!"

"Um, Kawachi," Kazuma said uncertainly, scratching his head with a confused expression. "Wouldn't that make you… well… a two-timer?"

"Yes, yes, that WOULD," Ryou pointed out hastily, still getting over the initial shock that the stupid and immature baker had beat him in ability to get women.

"So? That just proves who the better _man _is, huh?" Kyousuke smiled smugly, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"Uh." Ryou started sweating profusely. "Er." However, he refused to be constantly humiliated by this… baldy! His mind made up, Ryou placed a firm glare on the blondie. "I'll show you who's the better man, Kawachi!" And with that, Ryou burst into full speed out the doors in search of another girl's love.

"Go Kuro-yan! Fight-o, Kuro-yan! Do your best!" Kazuma hollered after him in encouragement. Kyousuke raised an eyebrow, sending a bemused look at the trail of dust left behind by the groom-to-be-killed.

"Nanyate?" Kyousuke murmured humerously. "Mattaku. You'd think a man like him could take a joke once in awhile…"

* * *

**A/N**: WAHAHAHA. END. R&R&all that good stuff.


End file.
